fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Balls
Balls 'is an animated Nicktoon that premiered on May 24, 2012. The show is about a several balls that live in Ballpit, they experience great adventures in this town and also fight crime. The group consists of four friends; Bouncer (the leader), Fuzzy, Trans and Big and often Jojo and Leck accompany them. After the giant success of the first two seasons that a feature film titled "Balls and the Shapes" was released in theaters on November 11, 2014. After the third season the arc was done and the show stopped. But eventually one year later they continued the series and made two more seasons, which now featured more of a storyline. After that another spin-off show was made named Baby Balls, which revolved around the main characters in their baby years. Characters Main Characters *'Bouncer '(♂), mostly referred as Bounce, is the main character of the show. He is a red bounceball and very hyperactive. He always leads his group into touble but also helps them out of those. He has the ability to jump very high and make giant shockwaves. *'Fuzzy (♂) is the best friend of Bounce. He is a furry pink ball. He mostly doesn't says anything but makes noises instead. He is able to hover in the air and later able to control the wind. *'Transform' (♂), mostly referred as Trans, is a friend of Bounce. He is an orange kneadball, he mostly thinks up good plans to do but they often fail. He is able to transform himself into other objects, in the beginning it was limited to spikes and small swords but later can transform in things such as a tank and drill. *'Big '(♂) ' '''is another friend of Bounce. He is a big blue ball and the most reasonable of the four. He is very zen and is believed to be a Boedhist. He sprouts from a family of very big balls and is able to crush everything in his way if he wants, the only thing that gets in his way is that he doesn't like to hurt people. *'Jojo''' (♀), mostly referred as Jo, is the crush of Bounce and she is a yellow jo-jo. Although she is aware of the fact that Bouncer loves her and that she herself likes him too, she doesn't asks him to date. She often gets kidnapped because being a jo-jo. But when she isn't being hold in her ring she can damage her enemy's good with it. *'Leck' (♂) 'is the younger retarted brother of Jo. After being in a freak accident he got stabbed in himself and there was formed a hole in his head. Only the strange thing is that he never gets out of air and thus can keep living. He has super-speed and flight but because he is retarted he doesn't uses it often. *'Balldit ' (♂) is the main villain of the show. He is a metal ball who always manages to escape from prison after the gang arrest him. He often causes trouble in Ballpit and kidnappes Jo. Although he is very strong and clever he still keeps repeating his actions that lead him to his doom. Minor Characters *'Mr. Balloon (♂) is the teacher of Bounce's class. *'Deform ' (♂) is the older brother of Trans and bullies him a lot. *'Mayor Sphere' (♂) is the mayor of Ballpit. *'Chi '(♀) is a Korean massage ball who works as waitress in the café that the gang often visit. *'Cho ' (♂) is the father of Chi and a stress ball. He owns the café and stresses a lot. *'Bulb ' (♂) is a Pokéball who possesses all the elements. The gang sometimes ask him for advice since he mostly spends his time behind his gameconsole. *'Funky ' (♂) is a discoball and best dancer of the town, he sometimes has a villain role. *'Mr. 8' (♂) is a billiard ball and an evil genius in the gang's class and recurring villain. *'Jumpy ' (♂) is the shy cousin from Bouncer who lives in Canada. *'Bomber ' (♂) is a recurring villain of the show who always dies in every episode he appears. *'Saiyan ' (♂) is a Japanese orange sphere who posses super powers. *'Bebe ' (♂) is a beach ball with several colors. She is considered the beautifulst ball in town. *'Sport Balls' are recurring background characters and sometimes have an episode revolving around them. Some of them are classmates of the gang. **Goal the Soccer Ball (♂) **Hoops the Basket Ball (♂) **Love the Tennis Ball (♀) **Base the Baseball (♂) **Tackly the Rugby Ball (♂) **Nine the Golf Ball (♀) **Sandy the Volleyball (♀) **Strike the Bowling Ball (♂) **Lob the Squash Ball (♂) **Dodge the Dodgeball (♂) Broadcasting US: Nickelodeon (2012–present), Nicktoons (2015–present) Cartoon Network (2012–present), Boomerang (2014–present) Canada: YTV (2012–present), Nickelodeon (2014–present) Asia: Kids Station (2012–2015), Nickelodeon (2014–present) Europe: Nickelodeon (2013–present), Nicktoons (2013–present) Cartoon Network (2012–present) UK: Nickelodeon (2012–present), Nicktoons (2015–present), Cartoon Network (2012–present) DVD Release There were produced DVD's of all the season of Balls and of the movie. Balls Season One: features all the episodes of season one, deleted scenes and an directors cut. Balls: Bouncing Around: features all the episodes of season two, deleted scenes, directors cut and an extended version of "The Olympic Ball Games". Balls: All into the Ballpit: features all the episodes of season three, deleted scenes and directors cut. In addition there are several small games playable and a sing along version of all the songs that appeared in the last three seasons. Balls 4-ever: features all the episodes of the fourth season, deleted scenes and directors cut. Games and sing alongs also return. Balls Complete Pack: features all the episodes of season 1-5 and the movie on three DVD's. And contains everything from the previous DVD's. Balls and Shapes (DVD): features deleted scenes, directors cut, games and interviews with the producers. Coming Up Next Bumpers What is that bouncing there? It's Bouncer and his friends. Balls is coming up next on Nickelodeon. (2012–present) There rolling on the screen just for you. Balls is coming up next on Nickelodeon. (2012–present) After the Powerpuff Girls have saved the day we can check out if these balls can save their town too. You see Balls next on Cartoon Network. (2012–2014) After seeing Grim we sure wants some more lively and rounder thing to see. Balls is ready to roll your mind on Cartoon Network. (2014–present) Bounce, Fuzzy, Trans, Big there all with us with in Balls. You see Balls next on Nicktoons. (2012–present) Round, Red and Rolling, that only can be Bouncer. Balls coming up next on Boomerang. (2014–present) Trivia *Balls was first aired on Baby TV under the name of Bouncy Balls until they bought the show and just named it Balls. Still retaining elements of the original show. *They first wanted Bouncer to be yellow, but instead made him Red since it fitted his personality more. *Bulb and Saiyan are originated from two Japanese Animes, Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z respectively. Gallery Bouncer.png|Bouncer Fuzzy.png|Fuzzy Trans.png|Transform Big.png|Big Jojo.png|Jojo Leck.png|Leck Balldit.png|Balldit Balloon.png|Mr. Balloon Mr. 8.png|Mr. 8 Chi.png|Chi Cho.png|Cho Deform.png|Deform Jumpy.png|Jumpy Funky.png|Funky Bomb.png|Bomb bebe.png|Bebe Saiyan.png|Saiyan Bulb.png|Bulb Category:Nicktoons Category:Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons Category:DarKingdomHearts Category:Television series Category:Action-adventure series Category:Comedy series Category:Animated series